


The Only Thing I Want Is You

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Comment Fic Collection [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Supernatural, Sam Winchester/Gabriel OR Jessica Moore, finding the perfect engagement ring by <a href="http://reeby10.livejournal.com/">reeby10</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing I Want Is You

Sam sighed, completely overwhelmed as he looked around the store. Diamonds with their even shinier price tags seemed to scream at him, mocking him from their glass cases. He could see the clerk he had dealt with the day before, eyeing him from across the store, preparing to begin his assault in roping Sam in to getting the biggest, most perfect diamond that money could afford. It made Sam’s stomach churn.

Because this? This ring and everything it symbolized was important. Whatever he chose would mean everything in the long run. If it wasn’t big enough, he didn’t love her enough. If it was gaudy and huge, he was over compensating. If he didn’t design it, he wasn’t good enough. And if she didn’t like the ring he did choose? Well… He wished Dean was here.

Sam moved forward to the first display, letting his hands press flat against the glass, the heat from the lights below warming his palms. The diamonds stared up at him, sparkling innocently. He trailed over the rings and felt a presence beside him. He sighed, forcing a smile on his face to prepare for the sales man, but was met instead with bright blue eyes.

“Jess?” He choked, jumping as she slid her arm through his, her hand running down his arm until she found his hand. 

“I like solitaires.” She smiled, giving his fingers a squeeze. “Nothing too big. The only thing I really want to show off for the rest of my life is you, Sam Winchester.” She pressed up on her toes to catch his lips in a soft kiss. “You’re what’s important.”

“How… I didn’t…” Sam shook his head, looking down at her confused. Her smile sent something warm through him, comforting and grounding him.

“I love you, babe. And I know you. You’ve been nervous all week.” She chuckled and looked up as the clerk finally made his way over to them. “Hello,” She smiled at him, squeezing Sam’s hand again. Sam honestly didn’t know how he got so lucky.


End file.
